Talk:"Victory or Death!"
Player or NPC? Does this only affect the NPCs or players as well? :Players as well. I'd guess pets and minions also, but I dunno. --68.142.14.57 01:53, 7 March 2006 (CST) Stats errors? 5 energy 1/4 cast? is this a copy-and-paste error because i don't see how you could find the energy cost and shouts don't have an activation time — Skuld 06:35, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Bump — Skuld 02:24, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :http://guildwars.com/press/interviews/fansite-friday62.php. But it may have changed since then.. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:33, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just checked with observer mode. The description says it's a shout but it also lists the activation time. -- Gordon Ecker 01:21, 9 October 2006 (CDT) 20 minutes now? I was just in a scrimmage with a guildmate and when the battle hit 20 minutes, Victory or Death happened. Is this new? Noob4sure 20:27, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Agh, I see that it was already talked about on the wiki. /doh. I shoulda checked other things. Noob4sure 20:28, 27 July 2006 (CDT) No shout?! As of the update 14/9 2006 this effect is global as it effect all players wherever they are on the map. I dont know how to phrase this in the wiki so it will be up to someone else to edit it I suppose. Anryla 04:46, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Doesn't say "within earshot" like other shouts — Skuld 04:50, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, "Coward!" and most of the Beast Mastery shouts don't have earshot range. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::"Coward" is targeted though.. lol. — Skuld 11:49, 7 October 2006 (CDT) So? It's still classified as an Elite Shout... Good one... :I think he's saying that you can't use it out of earshot, because you won't be within range of the target. activation time? As a shout, it definitly shouldn't (and doesn't, go play a GvG and see) have an activation time, so that's an error. No matter how short a skill's activation time is, you can see a cast-progress bar come up as it's activated. With shouts and other skills (stances) with no activation, there's no progress bar, and that's the case if you watch an NPC using VoD!. I don't know about the energy cost, but it is testable. Scrimmage a match to VoD with several characters carrying energy denial. Count ninety seconds on the game clock from when an NPC last used VoD, and make sure that before he's about to use it again you deny him down to less than 5 energy. That's easiest done on a footman as they have least regen, and you can test if you have successfully denied them to 0 energy by using energy burn / surge and looking at whether damage is done. If you have them below 5 and they do use the skill, obviously it doesn't cost 5 energy. If they fail to use it, then you can assume it does. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.232.248.162 (talk • ) 18:35, January 25, 2007 (CST). :or, you could hover you mouse over the skill description and see what it says --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:41, 25 January 2007 (CST) GG soldier's defense works with vod.. haha — Skuld 11:12, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Shhh, Anet is listening ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:38, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Used to maybe work with ulcerous lungs? -- Nova -- ( ) 19:26, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Just tested. No it doesn't. :It got fixed many months ago. Mr. Mango Has anyone ever interrupted this before... Maybe w/ distracting XD. I mean it does have an activation time but it's a shout...gah so confusing lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) : *Does the most miraculous interupt of all time, interupts a 1/4 second shout* lol, try doing that with lagg! -- Ruby Red 19:48, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe in scrimmage 8 warriors be chaining Distracting Blow =D M s4 20:22, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Got a point, but still, gonna be really hard. -- Ruby Red 15:55, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::: will Vocal Minority work on the enemy guildlord? if so, it would be funny to let him stand alone :::::This is no longer a shout... --Kale Ironfist 13:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC)